


Let's leave the past

by Tea_and_books (Cocoheart)



Series: Proof I belong in Hell (drabbles) [6]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore remembers resets, Flowers, Frisk Remembers Resets (Undertale), Other, The Underground (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Tea_and_books
Summary: Asgore has another strange dream. He wished the past didn't haunt him.
Series: Proof I belong in Hell (drabbles) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765351
Kudos: 5





	Let's leave the past

**Author's Note:**

> https://cocodot-the-angry-writer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Where I originally posted it. This was just a fun experience yay!

Fake sunlight filled the little cave room, giving the plants a way to grow. Asgore watered them happily, enjoying the moment. He hadn’t had a peaceful moment in months. Butterflies circled around him. Humming, his thoughts returned to his dreams. The nightmares. The peaceful surface. He shook his head and hummed again. The flowers glowed brightly.  
Foot falls echoed through the room. He looked up. A striped sweater child walked in. The one from his dreams.  
“Hello. You are the human I’ve heard so much about?”  
He didn’t notice the knife. Too late, dust was falling everywhere.  
“I see….”  
He looked at the child as the world became dark. “So…. that’s how you feel.”

And then it was quiet.

—-

He awoke in his pajamas.  
The white roof greeted him. “Oh… well…” he admitted to himself that this dream was awful in every way. He stood up and grabbed his journal. “This dream was worse than the last one.” He said outloud.


End file.
